


Кремень и камень

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Rookies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>первогодки старшей школы Футагомагава пытаются продраться через полугодовое отстранение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кремень и камень

**Author's Note:**

> предупреждения: пафос, эпик, драматизирующие подростки, тлен, безысходность, безысходности больше чем пейринга, немножко плохих слов, оба пейринга односторонние влюбленности, зато потом пришел Кавато

Поначалу даже казалось, что они выстоят — клубную деятельность запретили, а они все равно продолжали собираться после уроков, набивались всей командой в тесную раздевалку и спорили до хрипоты: сначала о стратегиях и будущих тренировках, потом — о финале Кошиэна, ни словом не упоминая Энацу, как будто они просто вылетели в отборочных, потом — о бейсболе. "Эй, кто твой любимый игрок?", "Меня отец учил с семи лет". Потом темы закончились, потом кто-то первым ляпнул: "А если бы не этот ублюдок….", и они снова ругались, и снова до хрипоты; а лето все никак не заканчивалось и звенело и трещало за приоткрытой дверью, сыпало пылью в лицо, а солнце вставало над тем самым заветным полем, отбрасывая до черноты резкие тени. Дни стояли на месте, жаркие, душные, длинные до одурения, и между ними и окончанием полугодового отстранения пролегла пропасть, куда легко можно было соскользнуть, даже не заметив этого. Они балансировали на цыпочках у самого края, и каждый день кто-то оступался, пока их не осталось десятеро. Может быть, они даже не стояли, а падали — в бездонную пропасть, так долго, что свет наверху постепенно заслонила спина замахивающегося Энацу и силуэт кэтчера, оседавшего на колени в доме.

И, хотя Микошиба плохо играл, он все равно продолжал любить игру, поэтому он остался даже тогда, когда их стало десять, а остальные разбрелись кто куда: кто по подготовительным школам, кто по другим клубам, кто по домам. За ними бродили шепотки: "Этот бейсбольный клуб…", "Отстранили…", "Лучше бы от занятий", и Микошиба сгибался под их весом — его товарищи только выше поднимали головы и злее огрызались. Их звали Вакана, Юфуне, Хияма, Ания, Сэкикава, Окада, Хирацука, Имаока, Синдзё; глупая повесть, дурацкая история, и имя Микошибы стояло десятым, хотя он просто хотел играть в бейсбол.

Они продолжали собираться в раздевалке, то ли по привычке, то ли потому, что идти больше было некуда. Однажды Синдзё сказал, стоя у двери и выглядывая наружу — Микошиба хотел бы верить, что он смотрел в сторону поля, но не верил:

— Старшеклассники уже не придут, да?

Мгновенно схлопнулся вакуум тишины, Синдзё, затронувший тему, которой они не касались, обернулся за поддержкой. Микошиба видел, как Ания — единственный из них, кто когда-то попал в стартовый состав, хороший бэттер и аутфилдер — откинулся назад, на спинку дивана и хищно ухмыльнулся, отчего его лицо стало похожим на маску.

— Да и черт с ними, — выплюнул он, и Синдзё благодарно растянул губы в усмешке, а Сэкикава мотнул головой, скаля зубы. Микошиба знал, что должен уйти сейчас, потому что больше здесь не будет никакого бейсбола. В последнее время они дрались все чаще — это все еще была не их вина, но скоро они начали бы защищаться; а лучшая защита — это нападение. Микошиба понимал это, но снова не ушел; ряды шкафчиков, низкий столик, белая доска: это было оборотной стороной той игры, которую Микошиба знал, одной из многочисленных оборотных сторон, которые он знал, и он все еще надеялся однажды увидеть ее не с изнанки, смотреть игру не с трибун и не с места болл-боя.

"Черт с ними" стало их новым девизом, их лозунгом, их надписью на флаге — кривой надписью на флаге, скособоченном и перекрученном, но их собственном, а не чьим-то еще, и в конце концов значение имело только это. Они учили маршруты и прокладывали тропинки, как первооткрыватели, — по улице, где над их прическами смеялись, по школе, где никто не хотел смотреть в их сторону, по клубной комнате, где стараниями Сэкикавы вырастали лабиринты украденных автоматов и прочего хлама. Их заводилой был Ания — всегда впереди и всегда чуть в стороне, а Синдзё, непобедимый в драках, стоял у него за плечом то ли тузом, то ли пажом; Микошибе осталась роль пешки, впрочем, тесно входящей в братство. Пропасть росла и ширилась у них под ногами, и уже не оставалось никаких сомнений, что они падают. Лето закончилось, началась осень; Юфуне и Хияма однажды случайно нашли в одном из шкафчиков форму в тонкую черную полоску и сожгли ее в ближайшем мусорном баке с дикими плясками. Это будущее было неправильным, не тем, за которым он поступил в старшую школу, но сил изменить его у Микошибы не было.

Этих сил ни у кого из них не было, как бы они не притворялись, и они барахтались, как мошки на клею, увязая все сильнее и сильнее. Микошиба держал у себя ключ от клубной комнаты — это получилось случайно, но никто не спорил, — Ания, с рукой вокруг талии глупо хихикающей девчонки, кивнул ему по-свойски, потому что это повторялось уже не первый раз, и Микошиба остался у двери, изо всех сил не прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся изнутри. Микошиба рассматривал мяч, считал стежки и был поглощен этим так, что даже не заметил, как рядом тенью вырос Синдзё со стиснутыми кулаками и упрямо поджатыми губами; Микошибе даже не надо было прятать мяч, потому что Синдзё ни за что не заметил бы. Он застыл на месте, буравя взглядом тонкую щель под дверью, и пнул стену, когда уходил.

Так Микошиба снова стал соучастником, хотя предпочел бы ничего не знать. Синдзё всегда был на стороне Ании, невидимо, неотлучно; Синдзё был даже больше, чем просто на стороне, но Микошиба старался об этом не думать. Жалеть Синдзё он и не думал; Синдзё не то чтобы не заслуживал жалости, но не нуждался в ней. Он шел в тупик, целенаправленно и обреченно, но, вообще-то, этим занимались они все и жили вполне неплохо.

Осень крутилась все сильнее, как водоворот, стягиваясь в отверстие слива и смешивая все подряд, в раздевалке становилось все холоднее, и Юфуне раздобыл где-то обогреватель — он сказал, нашел среди старого клубного хлама. Стучали костяшки от маджонга, Вакана ругался вполголоса, разговор тянулся так медленно, что казался оборванным. В школе все продолжалось по-прежнему: они зыркали волками, и Микошиба понемногу привык быть частью этой странной банды — Ваканы, Юфуне, Хиямы, Ании, Сэкикавы, Окады, Хирацуки, Имаоки, Синдзё. Не то чтобы при этом он перестал скучать о бейсболе, просто привык даже скучать и делал это чуть ли не по расписанию, а по выходным, когда была хорошая погода и недоставало игроков, играл в любительской команде отца. Началась бесснежная темная зима.

Однажды утром, когда Микошиба пришел открывать клуб — он делал это по утрам, в полном одиночестве, пока никто не видел, — у самой двери он натолкнулся на Синдзё. Стена напротив была изрисована черной краской, "Отъебитесь!" — орала она, и Синдзё стоял, прислонившись к косяку и рассматривая ее, не замечая холода, как будто он был высечен из камня и кремня.

— Утро, — сказал ему Микошиба, опуская глаза и хмурясь.

— Утро, — ответил Синдзё и посторонился.

Они молчали, пока Микошиба заталкивал внутрь ключ и гремел им, отпирая, но в общем-то было довольно очевидно, что Синдзё пришел поговорить. Даже тему не пришлось бы отгадывать долго. Микошиба зашел первым, щелкнул выключателем и поежился от мгновенно вспыхнувшего электрического света. Неуютная холодная темнота застыла за порогом, и Синдзё выступил из нее. Пауза начинала затягиваться, и Микошиба впервые задумался о том, что его ждет.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Синдзё, встав посреди комнаты, и Микошиба повернулся к нему. Синдзё держал руки в карманах и перекатывался с носка на пятку, всем своим видом и брезгливо поджатыми губами выражая свое отношение к этому разговору. Не зная, что отвечать, Микошиба кивнул. Синдзё, похоже, тоже не имел ни малейшего понятия, как продолжать.

— Ты никому не рассказал, — наконец выдавил он, и Микошиба снова кивнул. Это ничего не значило.

— Не смей жалеть меня.

— Не буду, — покачал головой Микошиба, и Синдзё помолчал. В общем-то, вряд ли он хотел сказать что-то еще; Синдзё вдруг ухмыльнулся, возвращая себе привычный упрямый вид, как будто он и впрямь вернулся в норму.

— Что будем делать вместо первого урока?..

Невозможно было заметить, если не знать, куда смотреть: взгляды чуть дольше обычного, напряжение, стискивающее Синдзё, когда Ания оказывался поблизости. Зима действовала на нервы, зима сводила их с ума, и они все были постоянно на взводе и ссорились по пустякам больше обычного. У Такеночи при взгляде на их последние парты лицо морщилось, как будто он съел что-то кислое, и становилось похоже на мордочку хорька.

— Интересно, сколько ему отваливает директор, чтобы он остался хотя бы до конца года, — хмыкнул Сэкикава, закидывая ноги на столик. Прихорашивающийся Хирацука обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и смешно поднял брови. Сэкикава был заводилой, когда дело касалось того, чтобы доводить Такеночи; Ания отделывался улыбками, Синдзё угрожающе молчал, Микошиба старался не принимать в этом участия. Школьная жизнь была тем еще дерьмом, и их попросту бросили, как котят; разговаривать с кем-то не из своих было все равно что швырять мяч в стену. Микошиба занимался и тем и другим, одинаково безрезультатно: он все еще не знал, у кого просить помощи, и все еще не мог играть в бейсбол.

Синдзё стал приходить в клубную комнату по утрам, и Микошиба привык встречать его перед дверью. Что это было, он не знал, может быть, солидарность, может быть, Синдзё было нечего делать дома. Может быть, временами его родственники становились просто невыносимыми: бла-бла-бла, чем ты занимаешься в школе, я беспокоюсь, если тебе не нравится, ты можешь бросить, как будто бы он действительно мог что-то изменить; и тогда Синдзё сбегал от них. Микошиба обычно этим и занимался.

Обычно они молчали, поэтому Микошиба удивился, услышав свой собственный голос в один из дней:

— Мама достает меня с тем, что надо перевестись.

Синдзё хмыкнул, одновременно насмешливо, сочувствующе и понимающе; насмешка предназначалась ничего не понимающей матери, так что Микошиба принял ее с благодарностью.

У них не было чего-то особенно общего — Микошиба почти не общался со своей старшей сестрой, потому что она все время была занята в магазине, а Синдзё был старшим братом, причем довольно ответственным. Не то чтобы это очень выбивалось из его образа, правда; Микошиба даже не удивился, когда узнал. Синдзё покосился на него.

— Ания, когда был у меня дома, ржал как придурок.

Микошиба не нашелся с ответом, потом появился Юфуне с ни черта не правдоподобной, но все равно смешной байкой, и неловкость почти совсем сгладилась к тому моменту, когда в комнату зашел зевающий Ания. Иногда Микошиба пытался посмотреть на него глазами Синдзё, понять, как Синдзё видит его, но ничего не выходило, и Ания оставался просто Анией. Может быть — думал Микошиба, — он просто заходил не с того конца, может быть, дело было даже не в Ании, а вообще в парнях, и он цепко оглядывался, устраиваясь на своем обычном месте. Сигаретный дым поднимался к потолку, Хияма, Вакана и Окада сидели вокруг стола, рассматривая фишки и едва не стукаясь головой, Юфуне спал на подлокотнике дивана, Ания о чем-то переговаривался с сидящим рядом Синдзё. Микошиба смотрел, как двигаются их губы, не слыша ни звука. Все оставалось таким же, как обычно: Хияма был обычным Хиямой, Окада — Окадой, даже Ания; Синдзё... Синдзё покачал головой, переводя взгляд на стену перед собой, и Микошиба рефлекторно повернулся за ним, даже не задумываясь, что и почему он делает.

Дерьмо.

Год и без того выдался дерьмовым, все катилось к черту последние полгода; Микошиба думал, что худшее, что могло произойти, с ним уже случилось, и боже, как он ошибался. Синдзё поднял руку, зачесал волосы; Микошиба поймал себя на том, что снова смотрит, и дернулся, опуская глаза. Наверное, он не должен был появляться в школе следующим утром и уж точно не должен был приходить к первому уроку, чтобы, как обычно, сидеть вместе с Синдзё и молчать, но все получилось то ли по привычке, то ли потому, что Микошиба слишком боялся того, что его раскроют, если он будет странно себя вести. Единственное, что ему надо было делать — это не смотреть на Синдзё.

Ему не снились мокрые сны, он не фантазировал о том, что Синдзё, когда-нибудь, может быть; его жизнь не поменялась вообще — он не поменялся сам, но присутствие Синдзё ощущалось ярко и нервно, как мертвое пятно, запретная зона, которую Микошиба должен был не замечать. А у него всегда плохо получалось скрываться.

Когда где-то через неделю он выскочил наружу, пробормотав что-то о свежем воздухе — Вакана сидел с незажженной сигаретой и только бросил взгляд в его сторону, — Сэкикава просочился наружу следующим. Микошиба, уже съехавший по стене, посмотрел на него сверху вниз, Сэкикава сделал круг по бетонной площадке, засовывая руки в задние карманы, явно собираясь начать разговор о чем-то неприятном.

— Ты какой-то дерганый в последнее время, — начал он, и Микошиба чуть не вздрогнул — чтобы совершенно точно выглядеть нормальным. Он остановил себя усилием воли и порадовался, что Сэкикава не ждал ответа. — Влюбился, ха?

Микошибе показалось, что его поймали, но Сэкикава только хмыкнул.

— Главное, чтобы не в Токо. Да ты это, не переживай, — добавил он, хмурясь, когда увидел выражение лица Микошибы, — мы все равно будем рядом, верно? Если хочешь, можно даже у Ании спросить совета.

Они оба рассмеялись, хотя Микошиба так и не избавился от чувства неловкости.

— К тому же я почти уверен, что никто другой и не знает, — подмигнул Сэкикава. — В конце концов, я здесь самый наблюдательный!.. Ну, так кто она?

Микошиба должен был уйти от ответа и отмолчаться, и Сэкикава бы понял, но он почему-то сказал:

— Да так, знакомая. Мы общаемся довольно давно, но я и не думал, — он осекся и развел руками, но Сэкикава уже не слушал.

— Если знакомая, то так даже проще.

— Почему?

— Ну, она точно не откажет с порога, — Сэкикава почесал нос, а потом все-таки признался: — В средней школе я влюбился в девчонку, которую случайно увидел на вступительной церемонии, и признался ей через день. Она назвала меня извращенцем. Серьезно, кто ее вообще научил? В средней школе?

— Ты думаешь, я должен признаться?

Сэкикава удивленно вытаращил глаза.

— Конечно. Или ты хочешь, чтобы все продолжалось, — он помахал рукой в воздухе, явно имея в виду что-то свое, — так?

Микошиба не знал, что именно он имел в виду, но их целое настоящее можно было описать только этим жестом. Скучное, повторяющееся, тянущее на дно; дерьмовое, одним словом. Он никогда не думал об этом, но, возможно, признаться было не такой плохой идеей. Это могло быть ключом к тому, чтобы изменить будущее.

— Ну, так что? — спросил Сэкикава, криво улыбаясь. Перед глазами Микошибы всплыло лицо Синдзё, его упрямый подбородок и поджатые губы, камень и кремень.

— Нет, — ответил Микошиба, качая головой. — Даже... нет.

Сэкикава пожал плечами и вытянул губы вперед, как будто собираясь свистнуть.

— Холодно, — он поежился. — Пошли внутрь?

— Сейчас зайду, — махнул рукой Микошиба и остался сидеть, когда дверь хлопнула совсем рядом с ним.

Разговор с Сэкикавой Микошиба выбросил из головы так быстро, как только мог, и так надежно, как только мог — он, конечно, вспоминал и перебирал доводы, возвращаясь домой в одиночестве, но совершенно забывал об этом днем и особенно утром. И, разумеется, он не собирался признаваться, чего бы себе там не навоображал Сэкикава. Это было довольно просто: они оставались наедине с Синдзё только по утрам, и Микошиба научился не думать ни о чем лишнем в течении получаса. Потом начинали подтягиваться остальные, и обо всем можно было забыть; так Микошиба и делал.

Поэтому, когда Синдзё внезапно отделился от ворот в сумерках, Микошиба даже не подумал, что это происходит на самом деле. Он иногда представлял себе это — как он сможет легко и спокойно сказать Синдзё...

— Ты мне нравишься.

И все изменится.

В реальности, где над школой сгущались сумерки и дул зимний ветер, Синдзё, уже начинавший что-то говорить, захлопнул рот и нахмурился.

— Что?

— Ты мне нравишься, — повторил Микошиба, чувствуя, как все внутри холодеет, и стараясь выглядеть уверенно; у Синдзё потемнели глаза.

А потом Синдзё врезал ему. Голова Микошибы дернулась в сторону, внезапная боль оглушила его;

— Посмеяться решил? — выплюнул Синдзё, больно сжимая его шею, и оттолкнул его. Микошиба попятился, возвращая равновесие стоял, слушая, как Синдзё уходит. Когда Микошиба поднес пальцы к опухающей губе, на них осталась кровь. Микошиба вытер ее руками, как мог, перед тем, как выйти из школы, но не подумал взять салфетки или даже вымыться, и кровь никак не останавливалась.

Микошиба брел по мосту, смотря себе под ноги и прижимая пальцы к челюсти, губа саднила, унылая боль плескалась в голове. Еще он знал, что, когда вернется завтра в школу, все останется по-прежнему — правда, Синдзё уже не будет ждать его у закрытой клубной комнаты. И все покатится дальше, полетит вниз; и однажды у него не останется сил ждать и терпеть, надеясь на исполнение мечты.

Господи, если у меня нет сил, пожалуйста, пусть кто-нибудь другой изменит это дерьмовое будущее.


End file.
